brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelangelo Buonarroti/Transcript
Transcript Onscreen text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby An image shows two hands reaching out to touch index fingers while harp music is playing. The image changes to show the hand of a robot, Moby, putting clothes on a statue of David magnet doll. A boy, Tim, is standing in front of the refrigerator with Moby, looking at the clothing on the statue. TIM: Wow, if only Michelangelo could see that now. Moby hands Tim an envelope. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What’s so special about Michelangelo? From, Laura TIM: Michelangelo Buanarroti is one of the most famous artists of the Italian Renaissance. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, the Italian Renaissance was a period of artistic and cultural achievement that began in Italy in the 1400s. Three images show the Mona Lisa, a marble statue, and a cityscape of Rome. TIM: Michelangelo was born on March 6, 1475, in the Italian region of Tuscany. His father didn’t want him to be an artist, but he was so talented that he was given the job of sculpting a statue for the city of Florence when he was only 26 years old! An image shows a map of Italy, the region of Tuscany, and the city of Florence. TIM: The statue he created is one of the most famous pieces of art in the world. An image shows the statue of David from the waist up. MOBY: Beep. TIM: In the Hebrew Bible, David fights and kills the giant Goliath with a single rock. An image shows David in the desert, flinging a stone with his slingshot at Goliath, who is a huge robot with a shield and a spear. Goliath drops his spear and falls over. TIM: It was a pretty popular theme for artists. Most artists showed David after killing the giant, but Michelangelo approached the subject differently. Three images show different artists' interpretations of David: a stone statue in a museum, a painting, and a small metal statue. TIM: Not only is the statue huge, 17 feet tall, but it depicts a moment right before the confrontation. An image shows a silhouette of the statue of David in comparison with the silhouettes of Moby and Tim. A bracket appears beside the statue and the label reads, 17 feet. A second image shows a close up photo of David's face, his brow furrowed in concentration. TIM: The statue represents the moment between decision and action. It also shows his attention to detail. Michelangelo gave David very realistic muscles, joints, and even tendons and veins. A close up shot move's from David's hand up his arm to reveal the fine detail of Michelangelo's work. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, Michelangelo’s first major work was considered to be the Pietà, which he started at the age of 22. An image shows Michelangelo’s statue, the Pietà. TIM: The pietà was another common theme for artists. It shows Mary, the mother of Jesus, cradling her son’s body, right after he’s taken down from the cross. An image of the statue lights up and highlights Mary, and then Jesus, as Tim names them. TIM: A lot of Pietàs showed Mary overwhelmed with grief, but Michelangelo’s Mary is restrained. It’s incredible how much intense emotion Michelangelo was able to carve into this stone. The image shows a close up of Mary's calm expression. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, he wasn’t just a sculptor. Michelangelo didn’t really like painting, but, when Pope Julius II asked him to paint the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it was an offer he just couldn’t refuse. An image shows Pope Julius II dressed in a red robe with a red cap on his head. The Sistine Chapel appears next to him on the right. TIM: The ceilings are frescoes, a type of painting done on wet plaster. An image shows the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. TIM: He worked on the ceiling for four years, painting a huge array of Biblical scenes and characters. An image shows Michelangelo up on scaffolding, painting the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. TIM: One of the most famous scenes is the Creation of Adam, based on the story of creation found in the Bible’s Book of Genesis. An image shows the Creation of Adam, the two hands reaching to each other to touch fingers. TIM: The painting shows the moment right before God brings Adam to life. The image shifts left to show Adam. TIM: Michelangelo painted God with an incredible energy that really stands out against Adam’s lifelessness. The image shifts right to show God. TIM: The contrast has fascinated people for centuries. An image shows both God and Adam. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh yeah, Michelangelo was also an architect! He designed the famous ribbed dome on top of St. Peter’s Basilica in Rome. If the dome does look familiar to you, it may be because it’s been copied in capitol domes all over the United States. An image shows St. Peter’s Basilica. Three capitol domes from cities in the U.S. appear below St. Peter’s Basilica dome. TIM: The Laurentian Library in Florence is another example of Michelangelo’s architectural genius. In his famous staircase, Michelangelo combined circular and rectangular shapes so the circular steps seem to flow downwards, while the square ones seem to march upwards. An image shows a staircase inside the Laurentian Library. Yellow arrows appear pointing down the rounded staircase steps and up the squared steps. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, unlike a lot of artists, Michelangelo’s genius was actually recognized during his own lifetime. And when he died in 1564, Florence, his adopted city, honored him as the father and master of all the arts. An image shows Michelangelo in front of Rome’s cityscape. TIM: Ahh, don’t you, don’t you think it’s missing something? Tim and Moby are in front of the refrigerator looking at the magnets with clothing for the statue of David. David is wearing a Hawaiian shirt, jogging shorts, and sunglasses. Moby looks at Tim. MOBY: Beep. An animation shows Moby’s hand placing a pink feather boa magnet on David. TIM: I was kidding. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts